


Appointment in Detroit

by nyxviola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, post 9.03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxviola/pseuds/nyxviola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time after Dean told Cas that he can’t stay. Dean and Cas meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appointment in Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based on my reaction to 9.03 and the Endverse hints that keep popping up along the way. Not betaed… I don't own anything, not making profit out of this.   
> Posted on my tumblr http://nyxviola.tumblr.com/post/65047073906/dean-cas-drabble-appointment-in-detroit

The next time Dean sees Cas it’s in Detroit. Dean is hit by a strong sense of déjà vu.

Cas’ smile is too wide for someone who has lost everything and had his own brothers and sisters out for his head. He looks comfortable in his own skin, and Dean finds it uncanny …

He still looks out of it, but this time it’s not “I’m an angel and I don’t get your human ways”-out, but rather “I’ve smoked something really cool”-out.

And Dean has already seen that. Then it hits him; 2014 is only a couple of weeks away.


End file.
